disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile
Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile is a massively multiplayer mobile game based on the series of films and the Disney theme park attraction of the same name. History Released by Disney and Floodgate Entertainment in July 2006, http://www.plundertheport.com Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile is the third real-time, massively multiplayer cell phone game in existence, after TibiaME and UnderCover 2 http://undercover2.com/main.php. Plot Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer is a multiplayer mobile game that starts you off as an inexperienced captain of a pirate ship with no reputation, no gold and minimal knowledge of the seas around you. But don't despair, Mate! Build up your infamy score by creating alliances with other players, fighting fierce battles and embarking on all manner of adventure and exploration. You'll soon be one of the most feared pirates of the Caribbean! Ships Set in the swashbuckling world of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, the multiplayer mobile game puts you at the helm of three types of ships: * Sloop - She's fast and quick to turn, but a couple of well-placed shots can send her down to Davy Jones's Locker * Brigantine - Three masts full of sail keeps her flying downwind, while thick planking makes her ideal for rapid attack * Galleon - As queen of the battle ships, she's the one pirates covet most, Aye, she makes for a formidable floating fortress You can choose your ship type according to the area of the Caribbean you'll be menacing, the game mode you're playing, and the ships that your mates are sailing. Game modes The game has three play modes: * Broadside Brawl: Two teams made up of two to eight players compete to sink each other as many times as possible before the storms roll in and the clock runs out. Astute targeting skills and cannon fire timing are essential in this mode. * Jolly Roger: Two teams run the gauntlet to capture each other's flag and return it safely to their dock. Advanced tactics in this game mode include organizing offensive/defensive squads and doing the 2 Interceptor "Spatz Run" * Plunder the Port: One team defends a coastal town from a rival team's campaign of plunder and destruction. As the town buildings burn, gold tribute appears on the dock. The attackers must bring the gold to safety, while the defenders and their fortifications try to block them. The map on which you play is the crucial element of any strategy in this mode. Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer is the first mobile game to allow up to 16 players to compete and collaborate in real time. Although teamwork isn't necessary, finding other players that mesh with your style will give you a decisive edge. With support for thousands and thousands of players at once, you're sure to find people with whom to play. As you play, you'll discover a treasure trove of features in Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer. There are plenty of Power-Ups to save your hide, or drive the final nail in your enemy's coffin. There are Boons to earn, which grant you magical powers. You can form Guilds and challenge other Guilds for domination of the harbors, bays and islands of the Caribbean. And to keep things interesting, the world of play is ever changing, as more areas to explore are unlocked and new treasures are discovered. System requirements Currently available for these Verizon handsets: LG VX6000, LG VX8000, LG VX7000, LG VX4700, LG VX6100, LG VX8100, LG VX5200, The V, LG VX4650, LG8100VCASTMusic, Samsung SCH-N330, Samsung SCH-a570, Samsung SCH-a950, Kyocera KX2, Kyocera KX1, Motorola V260, Motorola V265, Motorola v710, Motorola E815, Motorola V325, Motorola V276, Motorola RAZR V3c, Motorola RAZR V3c w/LBS, Motorola RAZR V3m, VZW CDM8940, VZW CDM-180, VZW PN-215 External links * mDisney Official PotC Mobile Site - Official Site. * Floodgate Entertainment Home Page - Official Site Expired Links * PotC Mobile Game Guide - Online Game Guide * PotC Mobile Forums - Official Forums for PotC Mobile * Floodgate Entertainment Official PotC Mobile Site - Official Site. Category:2006 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Video games Category:Articles with Wikipedia content